


The Spark

by Tashabeth



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashabeth/pseuds/Tashabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may not be werewolf, but there’s something about him… something different. Something rare. Something powerful. If he believes hard enough, he is capable of everything. He’s the spark. Deucalion takes almost immediate note of this, and implements a new plan to further complete his collection. But first, Stiles needs to be turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off my gif set here [x](http://tashabeth.tumblr.com/post/57575646157/teen-wolf-au-stiles-may-not-be-werewolf-but)  
> 

Deucalion, the self-acclaimed demon wolf, had a master plan. You could ask anyone in the Alpha pack what it was, and you’d get some vague answer. To be honest even they didn’t know what the point of recruiting all these alphas were, they were just following Deucalion’s orders. Kali was also following orders when she was asked to bring Scott’s human friend to the abandoned distillery.

Kali throws the boy down to the ground, satisfied grin etched on her face and looks towards the blind werewolf. He taps at the floor with his walking stick, taking a step towards the human’s lifeless body. Deucalion turns to her, “Is he-?”

“Yes, Jamaican dogwood. You said not to hurt him.” She looks at the boy at her feet. “I restrained myself.”

“Very good, Kali. You may go now.” She eyes him, questionably, eyes down casting back to the boy. She shrugs her shoulders and exits out of the warehouse.

Deucalion circles around the limp body. Jamaican dogwood was very strong, so as to how long the boy would be unconscious was unknown. Though he assumes Kali didn’t use much to subdue the human, just enough to make transporting him here an easy task.

He’s proven correct when the boy starts to stir, body twitching and stretching out. The human soon jolts awake, backing away, panicked brown eyes widen. Stiles’ eyes land on the alpha wolf and he gulps. “Fuck, shit.” He backs away further, back colliding with some rusted over metal tin.

“Hello Stiles.” Deucalion smirks, “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve had you brought here.”

“Kidnapped actually, which I hope you know was a terrible idea by the way. Any moment now Derek or Scott is going to be here to beat your fury werewolf ass.” Stiles interjects. His sarcasm springing to life at the worst possible moment, he deems a moment later.

His lips curl up, and he takes a step towards the boy, “Well, then I should be moving this along, shouldn’t I? Now, Stiles, I’m sure you’re aware; you’re different from the other humans.”

“I’m running around with werewolves. That’s about it. Other than my extracurriculars I'm as normal as they come.”

“Don’t put yourself down Stiles, there’s something deep inside of you. Something powerful.” He tells, taking another step forward.

“Something? Something what?” Stiles inquires, he inches forward forgetting his fear.

“Have you ever noticed that if you wish upon something hard enough? If you wish to be able to do something, seemingly impossible, you somehow manage to achieve it?”

Stiles flashes back to a night back at the club, hand full of mountain ash. “I mean yeah, but that happens to everyone, I’m nothing special.”

Deucalion grins, standing right in front of the boy, “That’s where you and I beg to differ, Stiles. You’re the spark, Stiles. Who would have thought, the spark hiding here in Beacon Hills of all place, right along a True Alpha and a shifting werewolf? You were on my list, but I did not expect you to be right here under my nose.”

“Wait. Your list? What list?” the look that passes over Deucalion’s faces and the flash of cardinal answers his question right away. “But I’m not a- Oh. Shit. No. You’ve got to be wrong. I’m just a normal human. And even if I’m the spark, you’re taking a risk. What if my body rejects the bite?”

Deucalion’s lips curl upward, fangs growing. “I doubt that would happen Stiles. The spark is resilient. You will not be harmed. The bite will be sore, until it takes but soon after it should heal. You can either make this easy on yourself, or interesting.”

“Interesting? For who you?” Stiles shakily rise to his feet. He’s hoping to buy some time, any time.

Deucalion doesn’t respond, but pounces. He lands on all fours right in front of boy. His carmine eyes glow with hunger. He snarls at Stiles. The human backs away and takes off into the woods, werewolf at his feet.

 _Fuck_. Stiles groans, heart pound, twigs and leaves crunching under his weight as he races through the woods. _Shit. Shit. Shit_. Stiles knows based off his cross country times he’s fucked. He’s great in short spurts, but damn it, he doesn’t have the endurance to pull off out running a werewolf- an alpha nevertheless. He can hear Deucalion trying to mess with him in the background. He’s suddenly not behind him, but everywhere else. Left, in front, but not behind him.

Stiles lungs are burning. He feels as if he’s running in circles. His legs are locking and he knows it’s just a matter of time before he collapses and he’s at the hands of Deucalion. He looks over his shoulder, and almost as if its slow motion, he’s falling to the ground. He’s wedged underneath Deucalion, body pinned to the ground.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Stiles. I’m sure you’ll spark the attention of Derek and Scott.” Deucalion chuckles.

He doesn’t register, until after Deucalion is gone, that he’s been bit. He can see the blood coating his fingers, after touching the bite. He closes his eyes, head falling back. He can feel the burning around his eyes, can feel the tears forming. His hands wipe them away, and he stands with a blank expression and begins his trek. Where? He doesn’t know.

-

His feet find himself in front of Derek’s loft. His fingers run over the bite, it’s already halfway healed. He breathes deeply and exhales, entering the loft. He’s not sure why he’s here of all places. He would have expected himself to have gone to Scott’s.

He pulls the door open slowly, wandering into the main room. Cora’s on the couch reading something. She tilts her head at him, “Stiles? Are you-? Derek, there’s something wrong. Stiles’ here.” She walks towards the boy, looking him over. Her eyes widen at the torn, blood stained spot on his shirt.

Derek walks in from another room, looking over the two. His eyes stop on Stiles. “Stiles, is something wrong?”

The boy opens his mouth, words not finding their way out.

“Did something happen to Scott?” he questions.

“Look at his shoulder Derek.” Cora whispers.

“I-I got bit.” Stiles stutters out.

“What happened, Stiles?” Derek asks, taking a step forward.

“I got bit, Derek.” He chokes out each word. “He came after me, Derek, there was nothing I could- I tried to stop him.”

“Stiles.”

“I never wanted this. I was fine being human.” He gasps, tears falling down his face. He wipes the tears away, stifling back a sob.

“Stiles,” Derek steps closer, eyes concerned.

“I mean sure. Yeah, I can protect my Dad now but-” He hiccups.

“Stiles, it’s going to be fine. You’re going to be okay.” Derek comforts, engulfing the shuddering boy in a hug. “We’ll work this out, Stiles. One day at a time. You’re going to be okay.”

"I'm not going to be okay Derek. I'm a fucking werewolf now. When all I wanted to be was human." He clings to Derek, fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt.

"Shhh, calm down. You're getting worked up… you'll start to shift." Derek soothes.

"Just another thing to worry about." He hisses, nuzzling against Derek's chest.

Derek allows Stiles some time to cool down, before he asks, "Stiles, who bit you?" Derek's hands, rub up and down Stiles back.

"Deucalion, after I begged him not to. I rejected Peter when he offered me the bite, and you every time to do. I wanted to be human. I was happy being normal."

Derek's fingers run through the boy’s hair, massaging the boy’s head. "I know you were." He exhales. "Stiles... Deucalion had to have a reason to turn you. He had a pack, an alpha pack. He's collecting alphas. Did he say why he bit you, and made you his beta?"

Derek's arm is still around Stiles holding him close, and he's almost wondering why the boy is allowing this. Most of the time he doesn't want Derek touching him- okay maybe that's the other way around.

"Said I was 'the spark'. Whatever the hell that means." Stiles mumbles out, relaxing his body further into Derek's. Stiles misses Derek's eyes widen but not the jump in his heart beat. "Derek, what did he mean by that?"

"Stiles… I don't think this is the time to explain it." Derek replies softly. "I need to- fuck. He wants to- he wants you to make you an alpha and join his pack."

"Thank you for figuring out, what literally took me two seconds, Derek. Now tell me, what is the spark?" Stiles demands.

Derek sighs, releasing the boy from his embrace. "The spark is the ultimate sacrifice. It holds the unknown strength if honed correctly it’s incredibly powerful." Derek rubs the bridge of his nose. _How did he not notice that? First Scott, now Stiles?_

"And how do I hone this 'vast power'?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know. Deaton might."

"But would Deucalion?

Derek swallows. "I don't know. You're not thinking of going with him if he does?"

Stiles smiles, softly. "You're stuck with me, Sourwolf. I don't care about power. I was fine being some weak human. I'm fine with being the ‘could be spark’."


End file.
